


grace

by diminishedmercury



Series: Mercury One Shots [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, feelings he cannot identify, just wanted some good 50 Shades of Black again, mercury has many feelings, this was a very quick drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-15 17:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15417744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diminishedmercury/pseuds/diminishedmercury
Summary: "The last time he had seen Blake, she looked at him as if he would protect her from the whole world; now, she looked at him as if she had never even known him to begin with. And that was fair. She was running from a past that had kept her in the chains of isolation, but that didn't mean the pang in his chest was dulled any less. "





	grace

The last time he had seen Blake, she looked at him as if he would protect her from the whole world; now, she looked at him as if she had never even known him to begin with. And that was fair. She was running from a past that had kept her in the chains of isolation, but that didn't mean the pang in his chest was dulled any less. He told himself that he didn't care (— he doesn't, _he doesn't, **he does**_ ). It's easy to pretend you don't know someone when they won't even look at you anymore. It's easy to pretend to hate someone when they've hurt you this badly.

He can't say that he's surprised when she finally does decide to approach him— but it's not how he wanted this to go. Maybe it was a little bit idyllic to think that she may still hold some form of affection for him, but he's still disappointed when she corners him with a scowl on her face and a biting "why are you here?" on her tongue. He doesn't really have an answer to give her— she wasn't aware of who he was really working for while he was "with" the White Fang, but she knows that he's not a good person. He's a little bit screwed no matter what he says. So (naturally), he lies. He bald-faced lies to her face and she looks like she wants to believe it.

"Because I'm in love with you?" It comes out as more of a question than anything, but it's so very _Mercury_ that it's almost believable.

"You didn't even know I was here." She crosses her arms and pushes him further out. It stings in a way that he's not familiar with. He doesn't know why her biting tone hurt— he's heard her use it before (but then again, it had never been directed at _him_ ). "What do you want, Mercury?" And was she... pleading? Hoping? He couldn't tell, but there was a note of something underneath her harsh and commanding demeanor.

"I like you, Blake. So I'll give you a warning— keep an eye out around this place. The boat's about to rock." She doesn't seem to understand, but it's enough. He feels better even if he is being rather vague. At least she knows now that things are going down behind the scenes (not that she didn't have a clue beforehand, Blake had always been a perceptive person). She still doesn't look very impressed with him at the moment and he's not sure why he wants that to change, so he, naturally, does something a little reckless; he yanks the faunus into a hug, even with his aversion to touch. His body remembers this and so does hers. They fall into each other again, breathing in the same air and holding on like old times. Old times that brought on old memories and Mercury was struck once again by how _dependent_ he had become on _this_.

Nothing good can last. Not in Mercury's life. He's not surprised when he hears her friends calling for her. "Blake! Blake, where'd you go!" He laughed at the innocent tone with a look of over exaggerated longing tossed Blake's way. Blake smacked his arm (like old times) and told him to shut up. She pretends they just ran into each other— she doesn't know him, he doesn't know her. His heart aches with an unfamiliar burn and he's almost afraid he's going to be burned up by whatever this emotion is. He doesn't burn  away when she walks away without so much as a glance backwards with her team, but he really wishes that he would.

He gets it, he tells himself, she's separating herself from her past and _he_ just so happens to be apart of those "what ifs." He doesn't care, _he doesn't care, **he doesn't care.** _ (He cares.)


End file.
